


earth stars

by french_anarchy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, George is head astronomers, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lafayette isn't human but is trying to be, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is actually a star, Washette - Freeform, eliza is best girl & I love her, these boys are astronomers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_anarchy/pseuds/french_anarchy
Summary: Lafayette is just going through life, trying to figure out how humans work.





	earth stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! this was originally posted on my amino account (https://aminoapps.com/c/hamilton/page/user/marie-antoinette-hewlettsquad/NYKo_bZT0fEV3mN64X3QaVQ3JWPZLZw5WuK) as most of the things I post are. aNywAy oN tO tHE StORY

A star. So big. So orange.  
  
The poor star could remember like it was yesterday. He appeared suddenly with stardust caught in his hair and fragments of remains launched into his skin like bullets from a gun. He would look at his skin and notice the bright glow of a warm orange on his skin. He would always wonder what would happen if he were to remove them, yet he never tried. The fragments were planted into his skin, and he, ever so patiently, waited for them to sprout from his skin and create whatever masterpiece they would. But they never grew. Instead, it dug itself deeper and deeper into the star's skin. It made it look as if he was created naturally with the glowing orange.  
  
His skin matched the starry place he lived in. He would see giant holes that poured out light and other solid materials from the center of it. The light was a pure white with a blue aura that gradually get lighter the closer it was towards the pure light. This, was indeed a sight to see. It was much, much different than the other cavity of space that’s just pure black.  
  
Most times, the star would just wonder across his galaxy. He would see fantastic sights like stars colliding with one another, which would leave nebulae as the remains. The moving star searches the remains to find a being like him, but there was no luck. It was only solids in a tiny spherical shape and bright colors forming where the stars collided. It made a beautiful baby blue and purple color in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
Of course, he only dwelled on that for a short time before beginning his aimless search for stars like him. Stars that had dust in the group of star remains that lies upon his head or perhaps constellations that reminds him where, in his vast universe, he was born. Perhaps there’s other beings who were created under the same circumstances, though the chances are very slim. The star has been wandering around the universe for years- eras if you think about it.  
  
He, a star, one of the oldest things traveling this universe, has yet to see everything. But, that dream was cut short when something big and large destroyed his home. It came down like a hurricane and brought mass destruction to whatever stood in its way- which meant that if Lafayette stayed where he was he would be crushed like his unit of stars.

The star fled the area and far deeper into his universe he dove. He had no idea where he was going- it was just away. It felt unnatural to move away as most stars stood still or gravitated towards one another to create a supernova. He didn’t care, of course, as he was too scared he’ll be crushed or sucked into the black endless abyss.

That was the plan. Though, after a while of fleeing, he was pulled down my a strong force. It felt like he was going to crumble- but there was nothing he could do about it. He was forcefully being sucked down to a blue and green marble that made constant screeching noises and radiated light. He has seen this thing before, but never truly stayed long enough to actually enjoy the beauty of it. 

* * *

His vision was filled many different colors. 

One thing. A star unlike any other he had laid eyes on, began to open its void. It had sounds, very unintelligible sounds, come from its void. It wasn’t something the star has ever heard before. 

He notes that this star has auburn dust caught in its fluff and the different star’s outermost layer is a unblemished white. Though, this star has things on its outermost layer that he has never once seen before. It had his home on its chest area- was this star born in the same area he? That is entirely a possibility, though it’s unlikely. 

The auburn star makes another sound again,

_“Sir, are you okay?”_

It came out like a rhythm. This star has a weird sound that comes from it. He just looked at the star on this green and blue cylinder, eyes squinted. The eldest out of the two stars has no clue what was even remotely going on. 

After a long while of sounds, the eldest star was ushered inside of a weird top shaped thing with these blue blocks surrounding it. It looked tiny compared to his home among his favorite oval orange stars. 

* * *

  


His outermost layer was gone. 

Instead of his orange glow, it was replaced with a white patch of flabby material. Other than the white patches of flab, the rest was a brown color. He would pinch his brown outer layer. Though, he quickly removed his hands as it stung. The star has never felt pain before- it scared him. 

His hair had no star dust in it. To replace it was red. He pulled a strand of hair out and noticed that it was white- that’s where the stardust is supposed to be. The poor star gasped at his new appearance. It was nothing like what he was used to. 

He put both hands on his now squishy face. He was terrified. Only these particular stars have this type of outer layer, but these stars live on a weird blue sphere with green things shaped so differently from the other. Perhaps they were forcefully pulled down to the sphere as well and just haven’t figured out how to get off of it. Yes, that had to be it. These stars are lost. That’s why they were wearing his home on their bodies. 

These special stars had given him some coverings. The now lost star needed some help adding the extra layers onto his sensitive, what these stars call, skin. The clothes were a bit too big on him- but it felt nice. These stars lives in a better part of the universe, how hasn’t he discovered these stars? Did these stars miss their home? 

He was going to stay with these beings for a long time.

He saw other special stars look at him. 

He was brought into a room that was beige. It has a not a transparent window pane, but one that only showed his reflection, a small square that held up with four smaller rectangles, and a big rectangle with another smaller rectangle sitting inside of it. The star sat on the smaller rectangle, grabbing coverings on it. He wrapped it over his petit shoulders, looking at the special star that guided him into this weird shelter. 

“What’s your name?”

It asked in that weird set of sounds again. The special star had opened its void to get those words out, so the star opened his mouth to try and mimic what the special star had said- but no sounds came out. The special star cocked its head once more,

“My name is George Washington.”

It said again. He looked at the thing it stuck out- it looked so similar to his. He didn’t know what to do with it or how exactly these special stars use them. The star looked up. His mouth curled into a warm smile. He then opened his mouth to make the word,

“Name.”

* * *

These special stars have labels for one another. It’s extremely common to know one of these stars, and they have a label to differentiate them from the other.

Naturally, the nameless star had to be given the label. Another of the special stars came in. It had very bright red hair and lovely violet eyes, though it’s eyes held more than the special star let on. The special star was given the name of _Alexander_ by his creator. Though, these stars have shorter life spans, they die just as his stars do. 

These special stars aren’t so different than he. 

The star was given the label of ‘ _Lafayette_ ’, but not his creator. It was by George and Alexander. The two of them were the main ones coming in to visit Lafayette. 

Alexander would ask Lafayette questions like,

“Where are you from?”

Or most times he would come in and ask what the star liked to do in his spare time. To that, the star would smile wide and respond,

“Walk!” 

They would walk around the room and Alex would ramble on about things. Sometimes it would be about how unfair George was or most times Alex would describe the world around them using kindergarten vocabulary. But, the star didn’t really mind. He was completely intrigued by the concept of language and labels. These stars clearly have more for Lafayette to discover. And the longer he stays, the more he’ll uncover.

* * *

  


There is a concept on this sphere. This concept is called

_Time_.

And not even two days after his abrupt landing, he became fascinated with these beings. 

He stares amazed at how such a small planet could hold so much beauty. In his brief observations of the orb, it was blue. It made weird noises, but now he can properly associate those noses with the stars communicating. This small rock held a lot of stars of many different colors and ways of existing. He was not used to so many stars coexisting in one area. Usually, it would cause a collision or, as these special stars call them, supernovas. 

These stars are so fascinated with what is beyond their tiny rock. Though, it confused him quite a bit. They have these large boxes that goes into space and captures exactly what it sees. The star knows this because the special star, given the name George Washington, told him. George told the star of the wonders he saw and his first time seeing a phenomenon going on outside of their rock. 

He would listen closely, though he has not a clue as to what George was rambling on about. But, George would tell his tales so fondly that it was proven hard not to listen to him. The George has this type of thing about him. The star could not explain it, but, the George has this pull to him. It was most definitely weaker than the pull of a planet, but it felt almost impossible to retract yourself from his presence. 

The special star went away in the early mornings. He would always return in the late afternoon- most times with friends who would look him over. The group of special friends would try to communicate with him. 

Alexander and George were in the group, but another star with the name of _Elizabeth_ was introduced to the curious star. She claimed to be making sure Lafayette was okay- but he knew secretly she was trying to figure out where he came from. Though, all they had to do was ask and Lafayette would tell them gladly. 

Elizabeth worked as a astrobiologist and Alexander as a astrochemist. The two of them would have private conversations with George while Lafayette played, though he could always hear them. 

“He isn’t human!”

Elizabeth whispers to George and Alexander would co-sign her always. 

“His makeup is nowhere near similar to that of a human, George!”

Washington sighs, 

“Then what is it similar to?”

There was a pause. It didn’t last long though, just a couple seconds. Alex clears his voice and said,

“A star.”

* * *

  


Lafayette pinches his skin once again.

These past few weeks, Lafayette has been learning more about these stars makeup. They have this layer so it could protect their important organs. Though, Lafayette saw little use in the outermost layer called skin. It was soft. With enough force, this layer could break. Lafayette was sure of it. 

These special stars have needs that they need to fulfill in order for their bodies to remain. They have to experience hunger, sleep, and worst of it all, pain. 

Lafayette remembers when his eyes started to feel heavy and his body started to slow down. It was complete darkness when he closed his eyes for too long. He was terrified of it. The darkness had no light in it, no stars to light his way, no artificial light reassure him. There was nothing. 

He called out for George. His eyes kept falling closed and each time, it would be longer than the other. A salty liquid called _tears_ spilled out his eyes, yet he didn’t notice them until George pointed them out. 

These stars have such complicated emotions. They could feel multiple emotions at once, but they would never know how to describe them. Some of these emotions are so overwhelming and others are so little that it wouldn’t matter much anyway. 

Though, this overwhelming emotion would happen only in front of two beings. Adrienne was her name. She was the most beautiful being Lafayette has ever laid his eyes on, though she was only there for about a week. In her presence, Lafayette felt this overwhelming sense of happiness and complete joy when she was around. She would keep her silky bonds of blonde hair in a neat bun. She would run multiple tests on the star while having full conversations with him. Though, Lafayette could only answer in simple ‘yes’s or ‘no’s, seeing as his vocabulary is lacking. Adrienne would instead just smile charmingly and continue on with her story.

The two of them talked about their favorite places to be and activities they would much rather try. Adrienne brought in reading material and things to write with. The star was ecstatic! Never has he ever used a _pen_! It’s something Alexander and Eliza use all the time- but they would only let the star use a pencil. Was he even allowed to indulge such frivolities? He most certainly shouldn’t.

If it doesn’t better their research, why would they reward him? 

Instead of feeling uneasy about it all, Lafayette genuinely enjoyed himself. The star got to taste some of these beings _better_ food. Things called _sandwiches_ , _fries_ , and even this flavored liquid called _juice_ entered his void. It was amazing! Even Eliza and Alexander came to enjoy this little lunch with the two. 

But time never stays in its place. Adrienne had to leave a couple days after, and just like that the feeling went away. It felt as though something was being so unfairly taken away. 

Still, this time concept hasn’t quite caught up with him yet. None of these stupid things has caught up with him yet. These emotions he feels when he’s around Adrienne are more like childlike happiness. Lafayette still cannot grasp why he feels so nervous around George or why he’ll pick up after himself when he knows George is coming to see him. None of it makes sense. 

_Why won’t it make sense?_

* * *

  


Alexander handed the star a book.

Inside the book it held many short stories of princesses and happy ever afters. The bad guy would always be defeated while the princess fell in love with her savior. Though, her savior would always proclaim his love to her through contact of the lips. 

Lafayette has asked Alexander about this weird form of contact, but learned quickly that it’s to show deep affection for someone. You can kiss a child, animal, doll- and it would show people that you care for that particular thing. It was weird, yes, but why would these stars need to touch one another to show they care? Don’t they just need to speak to proclaim love? 

“Why would they need to touch lips?”

Lafayette points to the picture of a princess kissing her Prince Charming. He felt slightly disgusted by it as you never know what type of illness a person could have. Lafayette also knows, from what Ms. Elizabeth told him, is that these special stars are keen to getting sick. Though, it’s not their fault. 

Most times.

“It’s to show they love one another.”

Alexander told Lafayette in a nonchalant tone. The star has heard this word before, but can never think of the right context. It was an emotion that most people are familiar with. Yet, the star was left in the dark. 

“What is love?”

Alexander laughed at the question,

“You don’t know what love is? Lafayette, where exactly do you come from to lack such basic knowledge?” 

The star looks back at the book again. He placed a hand on the face of the princess. She was young and always exaggerated in beauty. The prince would always be older than the princess and the two would be together forever from just one singular kiss. 

If love is an emotion, doesn’t it fade? Why do these special stars have this ceremony called ‘ _marriage_ ’ if they don’t know if the emotion will stay for as long as they do? Aren’t these stars scared? 

Lafayette looked back up at Alex and gave him a faint smile,

“Space.”

* * *

Lafayette has always hated how faulty his body was.

How sometime he would feel so extremely tired, yet his mind was running and miles an hour. He would think of his day and how embarrassing he once was, how kind he has been treated by all the humans around him. Especially George. George would plague his mind like an illness that was relentless and never once ending. Lafayette got frustrated with himself, his body, his brain, these new feelings and emotions that would hurt him without any warning. This specific emotion, the one he has quite the trouble putting the correct name to, would hit him like a bullet to the heart. 

Although, the star knew better than to believe that his fragile organs were shattering under his thoughts. Lafayette’s mind created that illusion perfectly, but when he would touch his chest he would still feel the hard thump of his heart underneath his skin and muscle. His ribs would rattle with every breath he took. The star hated the time when the equipment would turn off. When all the humans would head off to their families and homes somewhere on this planet. 

Lafayette kicked his legs out. He was tired, but his mind wouldn’t let him go to sleep. Too many things to think about and worry about and not enough time to sleep on it. When he had landed on the planet, he would have never expected for such emotions to cause stress and a major lack of sleep. The star had only wanted to be explore and learn more about the strange species, why they exist, and perhaps even be considered one in the long run. But, those plans seem to narrow themselves down to show the ugly truth the more he learns and the more he realizes his stupidity and innocence. Why must he be like this? In a constant state of stress due to a restless mind? Why must these stupid emotions get in the way of his logical thinking? His happiness? _His life_?

He sighed and turned to his side closest the window. Another all nighter it seems.

* * *

Lafayette could remember the first time he laughed. 

He remembers seeing this metallic thing floating through space at seeming slow speeds, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. The memory felt blurred in his mind; remembering only certain points and things in this memory. The metallic thing shimmered and reflected the light coming from the stars surrounding him like a snug blanket. It made Lafayette would smile something so similar to a child getting ice cream for breakfast. 

He was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. It smelled fresh, from where Lafayette was lying, and almost as if it was prepared for him especially. That couldn’t be the case sadly. Lafayette had done nothing to deserve a treat such as that, though if you count completing his English studies an accomplishment then he very much deserved the treat. A cooked breakfast seemed almost too much for such a small occasion. 

Which made Lafayette think just a bit harder,

_What’s the intention behind the breakfast?_

Lafayette lifted his head to find George patiently waiting with a half eaten apple in hand. He smiled slightly at the newly awoken star, murmuring something to himself before crossing his ankles and calmly saying a,

“Good morning, Lafayette.”

The star nodded at his name, though no food was present on the small table in the corner. He must’ve been imagining things, but the smell of pancakes was still lingering in the air. Thick and fluffy with such a heavenly smell to it. Lafayette looks towards George before chuckling to himself silently. 

“Good morning George.”

Lafayette greets the other cheerfully,

“Why have you come to visit me so early in the morning? Not a special occasion that I’ve forgotten, I hope.”

George nods his head, the small smile turning into an even bigger one. The human extends his hand before retracting it silently, clicking his tongue in thought. George lifts the apple up to his mouth again,

“Today is the most important day of the year. How could you forget?”

“What is it?”

The star removed the covers from his legs, lifting himself so then his feet could touch the rug next to his bed. He leaned just a bit farther from the bed, though not too far as he didn’t want to get up from his comfy place on the bed. Washington crosses his ankles and shrugs.

“You don’t remember? I would expect you to since it’s really, really, _really_ important.”

Lafayette shook his head no and coughed into his arm. The soft breeze of the September air was causing his nose to become stuffed and his throat more irritation among the itches and dryness. Washington looked back to his watch and nods to himself, of course. What was he to expect? The star- Lafayette has never had one of these before. 

“No, George. I don’t remember what it is. Can you please remind me?”

The astronomer tilted his head just slightly as he looked for the right way to word this. His wristwatch offered no help as it ticked away. Awfully silent ticks as to not distract anyone from their work or activities. He glanced back towards the other,

“It’s the day you and I met.”

George hummed fondly,

“The day you fell from the heavens.”

The human laughed as he silently recalled the fond memory of Lafayette first experience on Earth. How innocent he was to the people surrounding him. How confused he was with others talking to him; yet he has overcome all those obstacles with ease. George has been impressed with how much change was visible in the star. Amazing how far he came.

Lafayette kicked out his legs. He remembers the memory, though it’s not one he would like to revisit. The star blinks the way opposite of his lovely human with a soft frown tugging his lips. It was a traumatic memory that plagued his mind during the stormiest nights and the most darkest. In time, how ever long that may be, he soon sees the true fear in the darkness. He would find how much he truly missed talking to others and playing quite silly games with whoever spared him the time.

Take it one step at a time. 

Washington studies his extraterrestrial counterpart’s face for just a moment. Automatically, he sensed sudden distress at that statement. The human couldn’t figure out for the life of him where the problem was in that statement. Perhaps Lafayette saw something that truly scarred him? Or maybe he experienced something that was way beyond humans? Either could be correct, but Washington never figured it out.

The two sat there. George bringing up things that happened recently in the office. Something special like Ms. Elizabeth being pregnant. Washington would claim that everyone knew, but Lafayette was shocked at the announcement. Was he the last to figure it out? Maybe so. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind. It was great news! Elizabeth had the ability to carry children! Lafayette could already tell Alexander is happy about this. 

The star got up from his spot on the bed, pulling up a chair next to the human he was so fond of. The oversized night shirt he was wearing made the cold surface of the chair somewhat less unbearable. The astronomer laughed at the sudden change of expression on the star’s face. George noticed that the star had gained a couple more patches of white skin on his legs and just a tad bit more white strands of hair. He made a mental note to find better skin care products for his star. 

“What would you consider this day?”

Lafayette runs a hand through his short red hair, leaning back just a bit in his chair. George scrunched his face, eyes ticking up to Lafayette immediately.

“What do you mean?”

George inquires. The star looks at his hands,

“The day I fell from the heavens. What’s the proper name for it?”

Washington draws his attention over to his star. He knew the exact word to label this day, of course. He then leaned back and gave a relaxed sigh.

“I would name it your birthday.”

George calmly watches Lafayette register the word. Birthday. It was such a weird thing to say to someone without a concept of time. Explaining the concept of celebrating your birth or celebrating sometime around that day never once appealed to George personally. Throwing an entire party wasn’t his thing, attending them was. It surely wasn’t like he was planning on throwing a fiasco for his dear star. 

Lafayette cocked his head to the side,

“How do you know when I was born?”

“We don’t.”

George smiles softly towards the door. Laughter erupted from beyond it, and he knew who it was. 

“Why don’t you go mark it on the calendar?”

Lafayette hopped up from his seat immediately. He picked up a peach colored marker and pulled out his calendar for next year and marks it up wonderfully. Today marks his first year on Earth. 

September 6 hereby marks Lafayette’s one year anniversary of his new life on Earth among many, many more. The star turned back excitedly towards the human, topping his marker and putting it off to the side. Today was the most important day. It was his _birthday._ His first ever. 

Since Lafayette now has a birthday, does that mean he’s officially accepted into human society? Does that mean that the human race has willingly accepted a star, something with completely different biological makeup, as their own? Like a mother to her child? Probably not, but it was a nice thought to think that the humans would accept him as one of them. It felt as though he has completely integrated into Human society and he got the general concept of human mannerisms and speech. 

Washington walked behind the star and patted his back gently, a soft line of congratulating words escaping his usually sealed lips. George looked down at Lafayette and sighed softly, 

“Happy birthday, Lafayette. And may you have many, many more.”


End file.
